metrovideogamefandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Artyom's Residence (Novel)
Candidate For Deletion #2 Whaddya guys think of this? And TeenageRussian, as a rule of thumb try and make the page names as formal as possible. [[User:Teddy Picker|'Teddy Picker']] 05:27, February 17, 2012 (UTC) Is this really needed as a page? This seems like the information would be on the other pages as well as artyoms anyway. It is all speculation anyway, none of it is confirmed. I Say it goes, also in the future, i personally think if there is a useless page we should just remove it anyway instead of voting on it. Smish34 13:21, February 17, 2012 (UTC) : Well if we can somehow rename the page and change the information a bit, then is it really useless? I'm working on the M2033 synopsis right now so new novel-based pages could actually come in handy for inter-wiki linking. And this IS a source for EVERYTHING Metro, not just game-based information. [[User:Teddy Picker|'Teddy Picker']] 19:44, February 17, 2012 (UTC) I didn't know about any of this (still at Polis in the novel) . I think one the page was formatted up, it wouldn't be so bad. TeenageRussian seems to be coming up with new ideas, and for better or worse that's what we should like right now. On somewhat a related note I was thinking of enstating the "Events" category that was here and was in disarray when I first joined, it would give us new room to work in. Chaosian 16:02, February 17, 2012 (UTC) : Sounds dandy. [[User:Teddy Picker|'Teddy Picker']] 19:44, February 17, 2012 (UTC) : In responce to Teddy's reply post, i know its not just about the game, but this page is really just somthing that should be included on Artyom's character page. Its really just a paragraph from a page that has been given its own page. And as i said, it is all just speculation. Also ian, its not too far from the polis chapter, as i remember it, Artyom and the Stalkers go to the Library then he splits up afterwards, hiding in the building. EDIT: also he isnt hiding from the dark ones, he is hiding from the books equivelent of Howlers and Demons. Also another unexplained enemy was in the building, as i remember Miller told Artyom not to go in there, and sokmething about slime trails Smish34 23:06, February 17, 2012 (UTC) :: The information (probablibly modified first) should be on the wiki, sure. Weither that's on it's own page we have to link to and categorize and everything, or simply on Artyom's page doesn't matter. I'm not an expert on the matter I guess so I trust you guys to do the best thing? Chaosian :: Smish, if you really mean what you've just said, exchange kiosks would be included in station pages and the attachments page would just be included in weapon pages. Just a couple of correlations. [[User:Teddy Picker|'Teddy Picker']] 00:54, February 18, 2012 (UTC) :: Yeah but the Kiosks and Attachments are seperate things in themselves. In the game you interact with them and use them, they serve a perpose and warrent a seperate page, you wouldnt add one of the stories of the Station Residents that can be heard in the background as a seperate page. This is a segment that to be honest should be mentioned as trivia. As i mentioned this is all speculation, nothing is confirmed (note "Fact" is in the first sentence). Its a small segment in the book, no more significant than say artyom leaving VDNKh and not telling Sasha, yet there isnt a page for "Leaving the Station". Smish34 01:37, February 18, 2012 (UTC) :: I could see it as a good novel trivia note on Artyom's page, and yes Kiosks and Attachments are separate things in themselves, but wouldn't "Artyom's Residence" be a separate thing in itself? [[User:Teddy Picker|'Teddy Picker']] :: 01:52, February 18, 2012 (UTC) :: Well his room in VDNKh is his residence, if not the station alex saved him from would be his residence. Its not confirmed its on the same level as maybe an Easter Egg, he never lived there and its not confirmed to be him, just like if someone is named alex in the book or game, its not the same alex from VDNKh it could be anyone. Personally i dont think it was artyom anyway, since timriyazevskaya was west of VDNKh, and way north of the area around the library, it could also be Artyom being a little bit delusional, after everything he has gone through, i think he might have either imagnied the name being there, or just focused too much on something very little. It should, and think it allready is trivia or even a sub category on artyoms pageSmish34 02:03, February 18, 2012 (UTC) Hey yeah well i was thinking that instead of just keeping the wiki info linear to the game. We could add info that is in the novels and is not on the wiki. I understand if u wanna delete this but honestly i think that editing the page a bit (i didnt know what else to name it) and adding a little more info that this page can be pretty nice to have around as a reference? Same goes with he USA thread. Since im russian i read Metro 2034 in russian and it stated clues about the united states. all of them scattered around the chapters. although non of it is really detailed, i think that it would be really cool to put it in. offcourse editing is mandatory but if more info is added then it might be worthy. TheTeenageRussian 05:54, February 18, 2012 (UTC) TheTeenageRussian I Know its not just about the game, Im not saying it is just about the game. Its not that the info is useless, its just a small piece of inofrmation that can is not significant enough to warrent its own page. for example it should go on Artyoms age, for example, similar to Hunters Message in Dead City.Smish34 11:43, February 18, 2012 (UTC) well i understand, more info is totally neededTheTeenageRussian 20:13, February 18, 2012 (UTC)TheTeenageRussian Well there isnt that much information you can add to a page full of speulation. "Just a reminder to all editors, don't publish any leaked content about Metro: Last Light. Only publish confirmed/official information about the upcoming game." The same community message should apply to all things metro. This isnt confirmed nor is it officially Artyom.Smish34 22:46, February 18, 2012 (UTC) : There is a difference between leaked content and, in all reality, based speculation. Chaosian 02:40, February 19, 2012 (UTC)